A region, defined by an enclosure, (e.g., hotel rooms, offices, laboratories, buildings, cruise ships, airport terminals, and the like) may be decontaminated by exposing the region (and any articles therein) to a vaporous chemical agent, such as vaporized hydrogen peroxide (VHP). Vaporized hydrogen peroxide may be generated by vaporizing a metered quantity of an aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide. The vaporized hydrogen peroxide is carried into the region by a carrier gas (e.g., air). As used herein the term “decontamination” refers to the inactivation of bio-contamination, and includes, but is not limited to, sterilization and disinfection.
Conventionally, a VHP unit is used to generate the VHP. The VHP unit typically is placed inside the room and the room is sealed to prevent the VHP from escaping to the surrounding environment. In some cases, the end user does not wish to place the VHP unit in the room due to the increased risk of contaminating the VHP unit. Moreover, the end user may determine that it is unsafe to enter the room until the room has been properly decontaminated.
The present invention provides an apparatus for attaching a VHP unit to a region wherein the VHP unit is disposed outside of the room.